


When The Sun Sets, My Love

by WhiteCrane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Agh why does Elias have to die, Fluff and Angst, I need more Elibarra please, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunsets, Watching the Sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: Elias loves seeing Ibarra smile.





	When The Sun Sets, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on facebook, but changed their names so no one will suspect HHAHAHAA and I even made them friends lmao TvT This is short, but I hope you'll enjoy!
> 
> Ps. I NEED MORE ELIBARRA PLEASE!
> 
> (I just changed the names and the relationship so there may be mistakes)

The wind was calm, soothing like a soft lullaby that people hear from the gentle playing of a pianist. The skies showed its cirrus clouds proudly, looking like pretty chandeliers lightened up in the night with a hue of orange and yellow highlighting its whiteness. Below this sky was the ocean reflecting its beauty, its waves crashing onto the shore in a form of a gentle caress.

The sunset is a wonderful sight to see in the horizon, bright, falling down to the line that sketched the ocean ever so slowly until for sure, it will disappear. Oh, how fortunate those who were bearing witness to the scenery with a calm weather to grace it. It was almost as if nothing can ever beat its beauty.

And yet, in Elias' eyes, the smile that formed upon Ibarra's face is the greatest sight to see in this sunset. It was the softest smile he has ever seen. The gentlest, gentler than the caress of the ocean's waves to the shore, brighter than the sunlight, softer than a soft lullaby.

The hue of orange and yellow that highlighted every inch of his face like a star shining can never fail to make his heart warm in satisfying joy. How the warm breeze caress Ibarra's hair just adds to the beauty the sight already has. Elias was never one to smile so freely, but as he looked at the content on his lover and savior's face, eyes had never been so calm, Elias just had to smile.

It was silent, save for the howls of the wind and the waves. Elias remained keeping his gaze fixated onto Ibarra in such love the way Ibarra stared at the horizon the same.

Though just as the sun had set, so did Ibarra's smile.

The night came, the sun became the moon, the sky was painted black, and Elias knew Ibarra missed the sunset already, and if only Elias could tell Ibarra that he too, missed the smile Ibarra had, he would of have, but he was not a man of words.

He never said how happy it makes him when his lover is happy after frequent frowns.

So, when Ibarra gave him a grin and bid his farewell, Elias smiled widely and gave his lover his soft and sweet kiss, followed with his last embrace, never telling that he hoped to see the same smile again that only comes whenever there is a sunset.

Elias was meant to meet death earlier than Ibarra, and his last words to him weren't the words he had always wanted to say. He whispered to his beloved, in a voice softer than a lullaby, gentler than the waves,

"We will meet again.."

And Ibarra hugged his lover tighter as though in fear of letting go.

"When?" Came his vulnerable whisper. Ibarra couldn't see the sad look upon Elias’ face, nor the tears that started to fall.

"When the sun sets, my love."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoy!


End file.
